


Making the Mark

by zebraljb



Series: Hershey Kisses [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Desk, Kissing, M/M, Office, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Laying a gentle kiss to the back of someone's hand.I wrote something that is less than 1000 words. I seriously think this is a first. I'm not quite happy about it - I prefer longer things - but it's what came to me. So enjoy, I guess? LOL





	Making the Mark

“Ya know I really don’t WANT to do this, right, ‘arry?” Eggsy frowns up at Harry. “I mean, do we gotta do honeypots, like, often?”

“No. Kingsman tries to avoid them if at all possible, because they expose the agents to a great deal of possible danger. You are at your most vulnerable when in bed with someone, even if it is only for a mission.” Harry begins to pace, hands behind his back. Standard lecture posture and Eggsy inwardly groans. “I’m sure you’ll do fine, dear boy. We can work on…”

“Ain’t that I’m nervous or nothing, I just don’t…I love…” Eggsy realizes he sounds like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Harry stops walking, stops pacing. He turns to Eggsy with a warm smile on his face. “Oh, Eggsy. Come here, my boy.” Eggsy jumps to his feet and Harry envelopes him in his arms. “This is why Kingsman so rarely have relationships…there are so many odd facets to our work. I assure you that I am not jealous in an way. I know who you’ll be returning to, whose bed you will warm.” He kisses Eggsy’s nose. 

“Don’t like the thought of anyone else’s hands on me…kissin’ anyone that ain’t you,” Eggsy confides to Harry’s chest.

“I don’t like it either.” Harry passionately kisses him, hands squeezing his arse so hard he has to go on tiptoe. Eggsy loves it. “But for the good of Kingsman, and the world at large, I must occasionally share you. But only your beautiful outside.”

“Too fuckin’ right. Ya know my heart belongs ta you, ‘arry.” Eggsy’s eyes search Harry’s face. 

“I do know that, Eggsy. It is a precious gift I still cannot believe I have been lucky enough to receive.” The kiss is gentle now, warm and loving, and Eggsy feels himself grow warm from head to toe. “Now sit back down and we’ll continue with the lesson.”

“Great,” Eggsy murmurs. But he sits down and allows Harry to continue.

The entire seduction lesson seems a bit ridiculous to Eggsy. He’s bagged plenty of birds – and a few blokes – before settling down with Harry. Harry is the great love of his life, of course, but Eggsy’s fairly certain that he hasn’t lost most of his old charm. But as the lesson continues, however, he’s reminded that many times he’ll be dealing with wealthy men and women…aristocrats, perhaps. This isn’t a drunk girl in a bar. 

He does pay attention, but he spends most of the time just watching Harry as he talks. He paces the room, legs looking long and sinful in his navy suit. His trim waist is accentuated by the cut of his jacket, and one curl has pulled itself from the styling product to rest against the back of Harry’s ear. Eggsy’s wondering just what it would take to get Harry to bend him over the desk when Harry says, “Are you quite clear on this, Gawain?”

“Yes, Galahad,” Eggsy says primly, as if he wasn’t just mentally measuring the height of the desk and his own leg length.

“You will have to draw your own conclusions,” Harry continues. “You will have to make snap judgments as to what the mark might be looking for. We are fortunate that you come from a…rough background,” he finishes politely. “Some people will be drawn to that. Others will be turned off by it. If you kiss their hand and they seem to expect it, they want posh. If you kiss their hand and they seem shocked, they want a bit of rough.”

“Kissing someone’s hand?” Eggsy bursts out laughing. “Bruv, I thought they only did that in like Disney movies or sommat.”

“It is most definitely still done and do not call me bruv,” Harry says patiently. “Come here.” He waves Eggsy over. Eggsy saunters over with a grin on his face. “Go to shake my hand.” Eggsy sighs and holds his hand out. “Henry Devere,” Harry says in a clipped tone. “So pleased to make your acquaintance.” He bends down and kisses the back of Eggsy’s hand, just along the cuff of his shirt. He looks up at Eggsy as he does it, brown eyes warm and inviting, his lips soft and smooth. It’s the same way he looks at Eggsy when he’s sucking his cock, and suddenly the room grows very warm.

Suddenly Eggsy can’t take it anymore. “Pleasure’s all mine, Mr. Devere,” Eggsy says. “Why don’t we go somewhere more private to get to know each other better. Oh look, this desk is free.” He swipes Harry’s papers onto the floor, hoists himself up onto the desk, and grabs Harry by the tie to pull him in for a kiss.

The desk, it seems, is just the right height.


End file.
